Snippets
by Cluttered
Summary: WA3. These are snippets based on the game's world and characters. First up: a little drabble on Pordarges...


Disclaimer: Me? Owning 'Wild Arms 3: Advanced 3rd' and the companies that have produced it? HA!! That's a good one!! Now tell me another joke… The Problem With Pordarges… 

"Kaitlyn tells me not to mention Pordarges to anyone here in Humphrey's Peak." Virginia waited a beat, giving the couple in front of her a chance to take the hint in her statement and recount the explanation to the town's problem with Pordarges. When they didn't (they stared stonily at Virginia), Virginia prompted them hesitantly. "So, erm, why is that?"

Clive sighed and exchanged a look with Catherine. She nodded and related the story.

"A year ago we visited Claiborne for the Great Rodeo Week. On the way home we encountered several Pordarges that reside around the region. It seemed that due to the Rodeo Pordarge activity increased so they could prey on travelling families journeying to and from Claiborne." Virginia's mind was filled with memories and images of huge owl-like birds with creepy yellow eyes and sharp talons that could cause life-threatening disease. But what she remembered the most was their penchant for stealing valuables and flying away from the scene of the crime with their ill-gotten goods. "Clive fired a single shot in the air, meant only to scare them off not to harm. Unfortunately, the shot struck a young Pordarge in the wing. Kaitlyn immediately claimed sanctuary for the injured creature and we couldn't persuade her to leave the poor thing. And, well, you can imagine what happened next."

"Oh no." Virginia was grinning. She could see it all in her mind.

"Yes, we took it home." Clive took over the storytelling. "I don't know how she did it, but Kaitlyn managed to nurse it to health and tame the infernal pest. She named him 'Pete'."

"_'Pilferin'_ Pete.'" Catherine corrected him. The couple exchanged a wan smile.

"Yes, that's right. 'Pilferin' Pete'. And true to his name, he began his trade among the residents of Humphrey's Peak. You never did find your hairbrush, did you honey?" 

Catherine shook her head.

"No but I did managed to find your last pair of glasses."

"Really? Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember that tall ash tree Canceco chopped down last summer, the one just outside the town bridge? Well your glasses were found in a nest among the branches…"

"So what happened to 'Pilferin' Pete the Pordarge'?" Virginia asked to get back to the story. Catherine took over again.

"Well, our neighbours weren't to happy with their items going missing due to the our thieving guest but they didn't want to break Kaitlyn's heart by taking away her new friend. So after three weeks I explained to her that Pete was perfectly healed and that Daddy was going to release him back to his home near Claiborne. She was crying for days after Pete left. But…"

"But?"

"But 'Pilferin' Pete the Pordarge' returns every now and then to Humphrey's Peak to roost. I suppose he enjoyed his temporary stay here, much to Kaitlyn's delight. She earnestly hopes he'll bring his family and friends with him next time round."

Both Clive and Catherine shuddered at this thought.

This is dedicated to fellow author Skylark Starflower and her 'Short Stories' collection (or 'Snippets' they should be known as). Would you believe you've actually taught me an important, and now indispensable rule of just posting what you've wrote, no matter how short, rambling or undeveloped they maybe? See I too have the problem of writing 'snippets' but I try and incorporate them into a complete fic (when the snippet can actually stand on it's own), only I catch a bad case of writers block and get stumped as to completing the damned thing. So, much gratitude goes to you Skylark!! ^-^ 

This snippet sprang from my (obsessive) appreciation of Clive Winlsett and my love for them (pilferin') Pordarges. Hey, is anyone here interested in forming a 'Clive Winslett Appreciation Society'? *gets laughed at by Jet and/or Virginia supporters* No? *sighs* Damn…^-^ 

Many thanks to those who review.

Cluttered


End file.
